Schicksalhafte begegnung
by splitterherz
Summary: Alucard trifft auf eine sehr junge Seras


*Der Ausflug*

Seufzend saß ein junges Mädchen auf dem Fenstersims und schaute in die Nacht. Noch zwei Stunden bis Sonnenaufgang, noch zwei Stunden bis zum beginn der Hölle. Gähnend saß sie da und wünschte sich zu hundertsten mal sie wäre Zuhause bei ihrer Mom und ihrem Dad, doch ihr Zuhause gab es nicht mehr. Sie lebte nun schon drei Jahre im St. Mary Kinderheim doch sie konnte sich einfach nicht eingewöhnen. Ständig wurde sie gehänselt und gequält weil sie als einzige evangelisch war.

Oft wurde sie als _Ketzerin _beschimpft und weder die Nonnen noch der Heimleiter taten was dagegen. Vielmehr sah es so aus, als wenn sie der Meinung wären, dass sie das verdient hätte. In ein paar Stunden würden die Heimkinder inklusive sie zu einem Ausflug aufbrechen und nur der Gedanke dass Pater Anderson sie begleiten würde machte ihr Angst. Sie gähnte und rieb sich die Augen. Langsam kletterte sie vom Fenstersims und krabbelte in ihr Bett. Dort rollte sie sich in ihre Decke und schlief ein.

"Seras wach auf! Sofort!"

Keine Reaktion…

"Seras Victoria! Steh auf oder ich muss dich bestrafen!"

Murren….

"Seras! Aufstehen oder ich muss Pater Anderson bitten zu kommen!"

Schlagartig saß Seras aufrecht im Bett.

"Na also geht doch. Geh dich waschen und anziehen. Wir wollen pünktlich los."

Wieder willig schälte Seras sich aus der Bettdecke und ging zu ihrem Schrank. Dort zog sie ein rosa Ausgehkleidchen heraus und legte es aufs Bett. Danach ging sie sich waschen. Zum Glück waren alle mit Vorbereitungen beschäftigt, so das Seras sich ohne Probleme fertig machen konnte. Mittlerweile war der Bus eingetroffen und alle versammelten sich unten auf dem Hof. Natürlich wollte niemand neben Seras sitzen so das sie gezwungen war neben Pater Anderson zu sitzen.

"Setz dich Ketzer Balg!" meinte er unfreundlich.

Seras setzte sich und der Bus fuhr los Richtung London.

"Wach auf Ketzer Brut!"

Seras schreckte auf. Sie war doch tatsächlich eingeschlafen und hatte sich dabei an den Pater gelehnt. Alle lachten sie aus und sie blickte verschämt auf den Boden.

"Wir sind da, dass ist die Westminster Abby."

Alle Kinder stiegen aus und versammelten sich am Bus. Jeder hatte einen Partner nur Seras nicht sie trottete hinterher. Zielstrebig ging der Pater mit den Kindern zum Grab von Mary Tudor die einst Königin von England war.

"Diese Königin war eine bewundernswerte Katholikin gewesen die vielen Ketzern das fürchten gelehrt hatte. Daneben liegt ihre Schwester Elizabeth die eine protestantische Hure war so in etwa wie unsere Seras." dabei zeigte er auf das neun Jahre alte Mädchen. Seras war mittlerweile den Tränen nahe. Als sie weiterzogen blieb Seras noch einen Moment stehen. Sie sah nach links und nach rechts und rutschte dann unter das Absperrseil. Vorsichtig berührte sie den kalten Grabstein von Königin Elizabeth.

_Ein ungeliebtes Kind so wie ich. Doch ich bin nur halb so stark und mutig wie sie._

Sie schloss ihre Augen faltete die Hände und sprach ein kleines Gebet.

"Hallo kleine? Es ist verboten das Absperrseil zu übertreten. Komm lieber zurück bevor jemand das sieht."

Seras kroch zurück und schaute verschämt auf ihre Schuhe. Doch bevor sie sich entschuldigen konnte kam einer der Wärter auf sie zu. Seras rannte vor Angst weg.

"Hey Mädchen bleib stehen!"

"Lassen sie, sie ruhig gehen Ludwig."

Der Wärter sah die ältere Frau an da viel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.

"Wie sie wünschen eure Majestät!"

Er verbeugte sich und ging wieder seiner Arbeit nach.

Seras versuchte verzweifelt ihre Gruppe zu finden doch der Pater und die Heimkinder blieben unauffindbar. Sie entschied sich draußen am Eingang zu warten. Langsam wurde es dunkel doch Seras war immer noch allein.

"Sind die etwa ohne mich gefahren?" fragte sie sich selbst.

Traurig schlenderte Seras durch die Stadt. Sie stieg in einen Bus und wollte so heim kommen, doch als ein Schaffner kam musste die aussteigen. Da stand sie nun vor einem Schild das den Ort als Chedder auswies. Sie ging weiter und kam an eine Kirche dort blieb sie stehen. Plötzlich hörte sie einen Schuss und ein irres lachen. Vor Angst rannte sie in die Kirche und versteckte sich hinter den Altar. Keine Sekunde später wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein seltsamer Pfarrer kam herein.

"Verdammt was ist der denn für einer?" murmelte er.

Kaum hatte er das gesagt wurde die Tür zum zweiten mal geöffnet. Ein großer Mann trat ein ganz in rot gekleidet.

"Wo willst du hin du Wurm?"

Die Stimme verursachte ihr eine Gänsehaut. Es schien als würde der Pfarrer gegen den Mann in rot kämpfen doch hatte nicht die geringste Chance. Wie oft der gruselige Pfarrer auch angriff der ihm gegenüber renegerierte sich immer wieder.

"Das wird mir langsam zu langweilig!"

Er schleuderte ihn gegen den Altar bis dieser zerbrach. Womit Seras nun zu sehen war. Sie stand einfach nur starr da und konnte sich nicht bewegen. Der Pfarrer nutzte seine Chance und stürzte sich auf Seras. Durch die Wucht des Angriffs wurde sie zurückgeschleudert und knallte mit dem Kopf auf den Boden. Der Mann in rot erledigte den Pfarrer und näherte sich dem Mädchen. Sie hatte anscheinend eine Wunde am Kopf denn sie lag in einer süß duftenden Blutlache. Alucard leckte sich die Lippen. Er bückte sich und glitt mit der Zunge über den in Blutgetränkten Stein.

"mhmm!" schnurrte er zufrieden über den süßen Geschmack.

"Bi…biiittee!" schluchzte Seras und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

Alucard nahm sie und hob den kleinen Körper auf. Er trug sie nach draußen und legte sie ins Gras. Dann biss er sich in den Daumen und ließ drei Tropfen seines Blutes in ihren Mund tropfen.

"Wie heißt du?" fragte er.

"Seras.. Seras Victoria!"

"Nun Seras ich hab dir etwas von meinem Blut gegeben und deshalb sollte es dir bald besser gehen. Schlaf jetzt!"

Nun ließ Seras die Müdigkeit zu und schlief ein. Alucard küsste sie auf die Stirn.

"Danke für dein Blut Seras." auf seinem Gesicht bildete sich sein typisches Grinsen. Er würde jemanden schicken der das Mädchen nach Hause brachte. So ging er wieder richtend Wald und er wusste das sein Blut sie und ihn wieder zusammen bringen würde. Er ertappte sich dabei wie er sich wünschte dass dieser Tag bald kommen würde.


End file.
